The play Which Will Live In Infamy
by AnimeFanGirl167
Summary: What will happen when a strange girl with even stranger powers finds a way to force all the FMA characters into performing a play? What exactly IS this play? only pairings are in the play.


SLAM

Everyone in the lobby turned to see a young teen storm into the room carrying papers under her arm. She waltzed over to the bulletin board and searched for a tack. When she found one, she quickly pinned one of the papers to the board and hurried down the hall. One of the very curious soldiers looked cautiously at the paper. After reading it, his brow furrowed and he walked quickly to one of the offices. The black-haired man with glasses knocked on the door and waited for some sign that he could enter. Instead he heard shouting.

"Dangit!! Stop calling me small!!" cried a boy's voice.

"Well, Fullmetal seems to be predictably short tempered." said an amused voice.

"Who are you calling so small they're patience can be compared to a drop of water in a thimble?!" yelled the boy again.

The man with glasses sighed. He entered the room and watched as a short, blonde teenager was restrained from punching a raven-haired man in a military uniform by a large suit of armor.

"Brother, calm down!" pleaded the armor, "He didn't say that! But that was an original one…"

"Yeah, but he was thinkin' it, Al!" the blonde boy said, beginning to calm down.

"Edward," said the raven-haired man, "just finish with your report and go."

Then, just noticing the man at the door, he beckoned him over.

"What is it Fuery?" asked the man.

"Colonel Mustang, just a few minutes ago a young girl came and posted this on the bulletin board. I'm glad Edward and Alphonse are here too. It mentions them in it, as well as you, Sir." said Fuery.

Colonel Mustang read the paper, and then an amused look came over his face. He handed the paper over to the young alchemist, who read it aloud.

"Coming soon!! A few lucky people from the military will be featured in a play! The play will be revealed to the actors once they are picked and to everyone else on opening night. Directed by May Whiteland, assisted by Keika Zaoldyeck and Riza Hawkeye. Tryouts on June 13. Attendance mandatory for the following people;

"Flame Alchemist" Colonel Roy Mustang and all of his subordinates (yes ALL of you)

1st Lieutenant Maes Hughes

"Strong-Armed Alchemist" Alex Louis Armstrong

and…WHAT?!

"Fullmetal Alchemist" Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric?!

Anyone else wanting to tryout for the play may come to the auditorium on the scheduled date. Signed, May Whiteland."

Everyone was silent, until Ed started laughing. Everyone else stared at him like he had flipped his lid. In fact, half of them thought he had.

"…Edward, are you okay?" asked a perturbed Roy.

"I'm fine! Pfft," he replied, "It's ironic; tryouts are on Friday the Thirteenth! And this person really thinks we would come!"

"That's because you will." said an ominous voice.

The boys turned around to see the same girl that hung up the papers, apparently May Whiteland, followed by Riza Hawkeye. May seemed angry and Hawkeye, though emotionless looking as usual, gave off an air of impatience. Ed gulped when he saw Hawkeye's hand was on her gun.

"Wh-What are you talking about…?" Ed asked nervously.

"There is no option. You HAVE to come, or else." said May.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ed jabbed weakly.

Hawkeye went to raise her gun, but May waved it down. She lifted her hand and put it in the same position Mustang had when he was about to flambé someone.

"Nothing," she replied, "You will come of your own free will. You see, we can't use a suit of armor in our play, but I need Al to be in it. So…"

She snapped her fingers. After a few seconds of silence, Ed smiled teasingly.

"Looks like you're just a Mustang wannabe." he said mischievously.

The girl smiled evilly and pointed behind him. Everyone turned to see what she was pointing at. Ed gasped and pointed at Al.

"What is it brother?! What did she do?!" he asked frantically.

Ed just stared at him, mouth gaping. Al looked around and something hit him in the face. He shook his head again to see long brown hair. He reached up to grab it and saw an arm covered in a red sleeve. He looked down to see a body, clothed in the same thing as Edward. He gasped.

"M-my body!" he stuttered, "its b-back?!"

Ed turned back to face May, happy, but with doubt, and asked, "How did you do that?"

May smiled, for she was an Edo fangirl at heart, but she regained her serious demeanor and poised her hand to snap again.

"All it will take is one snap and your brother will be in armor again," she said, "But, one snap could also give you human limbs…"

SNAP

Ed felt his right arm; it was soft. He had his limbs back!

"…or Fuery wouldn't need glasses…"

SNAP

Fuery took off his glasses and looked around. He could see clearly for the first time in a long time.

"…or anything else."

Riza whispered in her ear and she grew an evil smile.

"For everyone else's enjoyment…"

SNAP

Ed looked around. He didn't see any changes. He thought there were none, until Mustang started laughing. Everyone was laughing, even Riza, except for May. She had a serious look on her face.

"Maybe I do read too many fanfictions…"

Ed groaned and reached for his braid, expecting it to be pink or something. Instead he saw the same dirty blonde hair he always saw. Noting Ed's confused look, May gestured towards Ed's body. He looked down and saw the most horrifying sight.

No, he didn't have pink hair. No, he wasn't naked. He was in a dress. He screamed.

"Change it back! Change it back!!" he begged.

May snapped again and Ed was in different clothes. They weren't his normal clothes, but they were men's clothes. He was now wearing brown pants, a white long sleeved dress shirt, a dark olive green vest, and a brown over coat. Mustang raised an eyebrow, asking, "What's with the clothes?"

May smiled.

"This is a prime example of the costumes for the play. But I modeled them after what you'll wear when you're eighteen. They might be a little long on you because your taller then-" May began.

"I'm gonna be taller?! Yes!!" he yelled triumphantly.

* * *

In case you were wondering, Al was currently talking with everyone else, because they had never seen what he looked like before.

* * *

"How tall am I gonna be?" Ed continued, "Taller than Mustang? Hawkeye? At least Winry?"

"No…But you'll be taller than me!" cried an excited voice.

He turned around to see a girl walk in with long black hair, who was rather short. Ed's eye twitched; she was only about an inch taller than him. He groaned and went to sit on the couch, where Al quickly followed him. Seeing his brother back in his body lifted Ed's sadness and they began talking excitedly about how to tell everyone.

"Who are you?" asked Mustang.

"Keika Zaoldyeck at your service!" she shouted happily.

"Now," May said, "back to the play. You will all be coming to the tryouts, unless you want Riza or myself to come force you."

"Don't forget about me!" Keika cried, waving her arm in the air, "I get to force people to come too!"

"What kind of a threat could you possible pose?" Mustang asked, one eyebrow raised.

Keika frowned and put her hands behind her back in a shy way. Then in one fluid motion she had ducked around Fuery, jumped off the couch, and done a flip, landing on Mustang's desk. She pressed the dagger she held closer to his throat.

"Nothing much," she hissed, "I'm just your average friendly mercenary."

Mustang gulped. Keika backed off and sat on the edge of his desk. The room was completely silent, until Ed started laughing.

"It's not nice to laugh at people." Keika said, now holding the dagger to Ed's throat. With speed that would put lightning to shame she had jumped onto the couch next to Ed.

"Will you come now?" asked May.

Everyone nodded slowly. Keika stood up and walked over to the door. She tuned around and said happily, "Don't worry. Winry, Rose, Russel, Fletcher, and a few other people will be coming as well."

Ed and Al smiled at each other. They wouldn't be alone. Then without another word, the ladies left the boys to ponder their thoughts.

"I guess we have to go…" said Mustang.

Now they just had to wait until June 13.

* * *

I hope you like it so far! the play will be revealed in the next chapter! Please R&R! If you really want to now, I got this idea while listening to the music from the play (yes its a musical) because it sorta fit the characters' personalities and situations. If you figure out what play it is before I post the next chapter e-mail me at anime fan girl minus the spaces.

I'll remove my e-mail after I post the next chapter! XD

* * *

I'm so sorry!! I have had the busiest summer ever! I haven't had any time to write more! I won't tell you the play but I will tell you I will have two versions of this story. I serious one, where the play makes a little more sense, and a comedic one, with boys playing girls and vice versa.

Also, I have the entire story in my head, I just need to type it...sweatdrop I actually have ha;lf of the next chapter typed, but...uhhh... runs from various pointy objects thrown at her

I promise to update as soon as possible!


End file.
